Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a master device of Profibus DP (Process Field Bus Decentralized Periphery) configured to allow automatically setting a network by performing communication with a plurality of slave devices connected through a Profibus network.
Description of Related Art
Generally, Profibus is one of names of a family of industrial network communication protocols used for real-time distributed control, now standardized as IEC (International Electro-technical Commission) 61158, and used for real time communication among field devices in various industrial fields including manufacturing fields, process control fields and building automation fields.
The Profibus is classified, based on applicable fields, into FMS (Field Message Specification), Profibus DP (Decentralized Periphery) and Profibus PA (Process Automation), and Profibus DP is widely used for factory automation fields.
A network of Profibus DP includes a master and a plurality of slave devices for input and output of data, and communication between the master and the plurality of slave devices is performed through network configuration information stored in the master of the Profibus DP. The network configuration information includes communication speed information of the plurality of slave devices to communicate with the master of Profibus DP and input/output information.